Kecemburuan Yang Hakiki
by KiRei Apple
Summary: Selama seminggu Sakura membuat Sasuke kelaparan karena kekonyolan yang di buatnya hanya rasa cemburu. Au/SasuSakuFanDay2018


Sunyi saat netra kelamnya menerima kegelapan malam entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sinar bulan nampak mengintip membuat sesuatu yang benar tidak bisa di lihatnya menampakan diri di sana, berbaring dengan helaan nafas teratur. Punggung kecil yang selalu di rindukannya membuatnya ingin segera bergabung mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan di sana.

Dengan senyuman lembut ia menghampirinya dan bergabung dengan merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Rambut halus yang selalu ingin di elusnya, leher jenjang yang membuatnya candu dam gila ingin menyentuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya lembut dengan mengelus surai kesukaannya kemudian menciumnya penuh perasaan hingga dadanya kembali berdebar kencang. Dengan menarik selimut, satu tangannya kemudian merengkuh sosok di depannya dengan hati-hati.

Tidak bisa di katakan dengan satu kalimat saja jika ia sangat memuja, mencintai wanita ini dengan dalam. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah kehidupan bagi dirinya, Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Kecemburuan Yang Hakiki**

Story by Me

Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Uchiha

HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2018

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari seolah sedang mendobrak seseorang yang masih terlelap dengan nyamannya dalam mimpi sehingga menarik kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan. Mengerang karena kantuk masih menguasainya, tangannya mencari sesuatu di sampingnya yang nyatanya sudah kekosongan yang dapat di rasakan. membuka seutuhnya dengan tangan yang menghadang sinar yang terus menciumnya langsung wajahnya ia pun bangun dengan terpaksa. Melirik jam di meja kecil, ia menarik napas dalam sebelum beranjak untuk mencari sesuatu yang sangat di butuhkannya saat ini.

Tidak jauh dan beruntungnya saat ini, dimana keindahan pagi tidak bisa di banding kan dengan keindahan seseorang yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Dengan senyuman yang penuh makna ia sunggingkan kemudian melangkah dengan pelan namun pasti.

Helaan napas kembali ia hembuskan untuk kesekian kalinya. Pikirannya penuh dengan satu hal yang membuatnya ingin menghancurkan sesuatu saat ini juga. Seminggu sudah berlalu namun hal itu masih terpikirkan olehnya. Berusaha mengenyahkan persoalan itu namun tetap saja dirinya menyerah karena perasaan yang menyebalkan itu terus menghantui Pikirannya.

Keterkejutan nampak saat sebuah rengkuhan hangat dirasakannya saat ini. Ingin melakukan hal serupa tapi karena sesuatu membuatnya urung dan terus mengaduk teh hangatnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu dan menghirup leher yang selalu membuatnya candu akan aromanya.

" _Ohayou_."

Sakura Uchiha menghela napas pelan tanpa menjawab sapaan sang suami tercintanya. Tidak membalas pelukan, tangannya kini melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan masih memunggungi laki-laki itu tanpa kata. Pikirannya masih tidak terima apalagi Sasuke tidak menjelaskan apapun kepadanya.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat melihat kejanggalan dari Sakura. Bukannya ia membiarkan saja tapi ini sudah seminggu dan ia tidak tahan. Karena kesibukannya sering pulang malam di tambah pesta bujang Naruto yang di adakan semalam menambah hari yang mengharuskannya pulang pagi.

"Maaf." dengan penuh sesal karena membiarkan Sakura terus menunggunya dan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat Sasuke dirundung raaa bersalah yang teramat sangat. Sebagai pasangan pengantin baru seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu yang lama hanya berdua saja dan ia sama sekali tidak karena sesuatu yang di urusnya secara mendesak.

Lama dalam diam Sakura berbalik menghadap suaminya dan bersandar pada meja pantry. Akhirnya permasalahan ini akan di selesaikan juga dan membuatnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya meskipun akan menyakitkan baginya. Tapi berdiam tanpa kejelasan lebih menyakitkan baginya.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengangguk dan merunduk untuk mengapai sesuatu yang di rindukan sekali olehnya namun Sakura menghidar dengan membuang wajahnya ke samping membuat Sasuke yakin jika Sakura benar-benar marah kepadanya. Tapi mengingat ada kejutan untuk Sakura membuatnya tidak menyerah. Meraih wajah Sakura dengan tangannya agar kembali menghadap nya, Sasuke menjatuhkan keningnya pada kening sang isteri. Di tatapnya lekat sepasang _emerald_ yang selalu meluluhkannya dengan lembut agar Sakura mengerti akan perasaanya yang semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Setelah pernikahan Naruto kita akan bulan madu aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini untuk kita."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan itu terlihat menggemaskan bagi Sasuke. Tapi mengingat bukan itu permasalahannya membuat Sakura berusaha meloloskan diri dari Kungkungan sang Suami.

"Buka itu masalahnya." kesal Sakura yang pada akhirnya terucap. Dengan dengusan kasar ia pun ingin melangkah pergi ke kamar namun Sasuke kembali menariknya dan mendudukannya di meja makan.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat isteriku ini marah dan mengabaikan ku selama ini hm? Kau tidak tahu kah jika aku sudah tidak tahan?"

Sial.

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura merona merah dan Sasuke suka akan hal itu. Mengelus surai merah muda yang tergelung dan membuka nya sehingga rambut itu tergerai bebas, Sasuke meraihnya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sayang." bisiknya di pepotongan leher Sakura membuat wanita itu merinding bukan main.

"Merindukan aku apa kekasihmu itu?"

Sasuke yang sejak tadi sibuk mengecup leher Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhenti karena ucapan Sakura. Jadi selama ini itu yang membuat Sakura mengacuhkannya? Cemburu? Tapi apa dan siapa yang membuat isterinya ini cemburu buta seperti ini?

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Sasuke yang kini menatap intens Sakura meminta penjelasan yang logis. Ayolah, ia sendiri tidak merasa melakukan hal menjijikan seperti itu.

Mengangguk Sakura kembali ingin membuang pandangannya dari Sasuke namun di hentikan Sasuke dengan menciumnya lembut.

Terbuai akan kelembuatan yang Sasuke berikan membuat Sakura terhanyut. Ia sendiri sangat merindukan Sasuke namun karena pikirannya yang berpikir macam-macam membuatnya marah dalam ketidak pastian. Seharusnya ia yakin karena ia sendiri tahu bagaimana sosok Sasuke luar dalam dan bodohnya ia meragukan hal itu.

Kening mereka saling beradu saat hembusan napas saling beradu dan mendwri satu sama lain. Haus akan sentuhan, perasaan yang menggebu membuat keduanya saling menatap dalam.

Seharusnya ia tidak meragukan Sasuke, seharusnya ia percaya kepada Sasuke karena sejak dulu Sasuke...

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Sasuke dan langsung di balas Sakura dengan ciuman panjang dan memajukan.

... hanya mencintainya dan itu untuk selamanya karena janji sehidup mati sudah di ikrarkan tanpa keraguan.

'Aku pun mencintaimu Sasuek- _kun_ , Sangat.'

Balas Sakura dalam hati namun ia yakin Sasuke tahu dan merasakannya jika ia benar-benar mencintainya, sejak dulu dan selamanya.

Tidak memutuskan kontak fisik yang di lakukan keduanya, Sasuke mengangkat Sakura menuju kamar mereka.

"Kau harus di hukum karena membuatku lapar, Sakura."

Dengan kecupan kecil Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Ucapan yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengajak Sakura berciuman panjang tanpa jeda.

"Jadi itu yang mengganggumu selama ini?"

Sasuke bertanya setelah Sakura menanyainya dan bercerita apa masalah yang selama ini membuat seorang Sakura cemburu. Mendapati kemeja putih yang di temukan nya di dalam mobil dengan wangi parfum dan noda bibir yang jelas bukan miliknnya membuatnya cemburu yang hakiki sama sepertinya yang sangat cemburu karena pria sabaku yang saat ini masih menaruh hati pada Sakura.

Sakura memainkan jari-jari mungil nya di dada Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Keduanya berada di tempat tidur dengan selimut menutupinya. Pagi dan kini sudah menjelang siang mereka baru terhenti karena suara perut Sakura yang memaksa Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hm."

Mendengus, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke atas hingga menindih tubuhnya. Membelai rambut Sakura dan menyelipkannya di telinga, Sasuke memajukan kembali wajahnya dan mengecup Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa perlu aku membunuh isteri Sui yang merupakan temanmu?"

Sakura mengerjakan matanya mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Jadi, itu adalah ulah Karin? Tapi...

"Kemeja itu bukan milikku Sakura " ujar Sasuke yang mengerti apa pikiran sang Isteri.

"Aa."

Sakura merona karena kekonyolan yang di buatnya hanya karena cemburu yang tidak pasti dan lebih konyol ia telah mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Jadi?"

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat melihat gelagat yang bisa di tebaknya. Menggeleng ia ketuk dahi Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya.

"Maaf mengabaikan mu dan sampai di sini dulu aku lapar Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke beranjak hingga selimut yang menutupi keduanya jatuh begitu saja. Sasuke terlihat santai namun Sakura tentu saja merona merah yang teramat sangat melihat tubuh errr (tidak di sebutkan itu milik Sakura) suaminya yang tanpa cela.

"Kau duluan saja mandi Sasuke- _kun_." ucap Sakura yang akan meraih bantal namun di halang Sasuke.

Menarik Sakura dan menggendongnya Sasuke lakukan saat ini membuat Sakura memekik karena keterkejutannya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_."

"Kau bilang lapar Sasuke- _kun_."

Wajah Sakura tambah memerah tak terhingga saat Sasuke kembali menggodanya.

"B-bukan it-"

"Hukuman karena mengabaikan ku dan sekalian kita mandi bersama." ucap Sasuke yang mencium Sakura sambil menciuminya.

Tidak ada penolakan dan Sakura senang karena Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya sama sepertinya yang juga mencintai anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

Happy Sasusaku FanDay 2018

Maaf judul ya gaje bngt karena ngebut sejam lupa akan hari ini wkwkwk gapapa lah gaje yang penting bikin buat otp kesayangan ku dr 2002 ini.

 **Wyd Rei Sei Gilg Kuran Tanaka**

 **ckrg**


End file.
